


五次重逢

by LadyLilim



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Chinese Version, Five Reunions, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilim/pseuds/LadyLilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack开始微笑，伸手碰触Ianto的胸口，喘息道，“这太疯狂了。”<br/>设定于《火炬木》第三季《地球之子》之后。</p>
<p>特别说明：要过授权，未得到回复；如果原作拒绝授权，会删除此译文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次重逢

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Reunions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111709) by snowwhiteliar. 



1.  
  
Tieren正在清理他的枪，又一次。他坐在院子里空荡荡的桌椅们之一上，枪的零件放在他身旁黑布上的一个口袋里，同时一个调子——或者可能仅仅是个节奏——在他的脑海里回旋。他什么也没想。在这儿他不必随时保持警醒。有足够的警卫为他干这个，并且这是种解脱，有时候，就仅仅是坐着、暂停并不再聚焦于除了像这样简单的小任务之外的任何事。这令人着迷。  
  
他没抬头看某个院子入口处的一阵喧闹。他听到了警卫说话的语调，那是某种打扰，仅此而已。一个乱子，而不是一次侵入。  
  
就像这反正会骚扰他。  
  
警卫们和他们的新访客——一个、两个、三个新声音——冲着指挥官舱而来，Tieren在那块布上擦拭着枪管。这枪是老式的，难以置信的过时，但它美丽，原始，那带给它独有的优势。在过去的十四个月里，这枪在许多场合救了他的人的命，这令他喜欢它。这枪是少数几件他能称之为他拥有的东西之一。  
  
那些新声音之一——男性，年轻的，困惑的——叫道：“Jack？”  
  
Tieren像拼图一样把他的枪的零件重新组装起来，装好最后一块并把这把左轮合上，然后意识到那第三个声音已更近，再次说：“Jack？”  
  
Tieren转过去。那年轻人停下来，眼都不眨地盯着他。他带着一种脆弱地期望着的神情，某种如此不确定以至于他几乎不敢冒险相信的东西。  
  
“是你。”他安静地说，Tieren无法描述是喜悦还是宽慰让那男人屏住呼吸。他同情他。  
  
他放下枪回看那挣扎着想保持冷静的男人。  
  
“Jack，”那男人说，唇边爬上一丝笑意。“我以为我再也见不到你了。”  
  
Tieren咬住舌头，深吸一口气后问，“你认识我。你是谁？”  
  
他看到那男人表情里的希望消逝了。  
  
“我早该猜到了，”他安静地说，不再看着Tieren。“你现在多大年纪？”  
  
Tieren从桌边站起来。“我不知道，”他对那男人说。“我 _什么_ 都不知道。最多记得我的人生从一年多前开始。那之前什么都不记得。”  
  
“你还记得Doctor吗？或Gwen？”那男人问，看着另外两个一起来的新访客之一。那个女人，在同警卫说话，呆在那儿没动。  
  
“我不记得任何事了，”Tieren重复道。“我很抱歉。我没想冒犯你，或打击你，或无论什么，但是我不知道你是谁。我甚至不知道 _我_ 是谁。如果你知道，那，你能帮我吗？”  
  
男子毫不犹豫地点头。  
  
“Ianto，”另一个男人跟上这最后的话，说，“这没法帮我们找到Rhys。别忘了你欠Gwen的，就算我不同意用那些手套。最好自己走，现在，快点儿。”  
  
“我们能同时帮Jack，”Ianto以不容置疑的语气对他说。当那男人吸了口气想要不顾一切争论时，Ianto尖利地说，“我不会像这样离开他。”  
  
另一个男人双手猛插进口袋里，像做某种可憎的事似的看着Tieren。Tieren垂下目光强迫自己调整枪套。不知自己做过什么的羞耻感如此强烈地淹没了他，他无法为自己辩解。但不知何故，无论他能不能，他 _不得不_ 记着。  
  
Ianto伸出手，“Jack，”他说，Tieren抬头看向他。Ianto眼底的某种东西让他屏住呼吸。  
  
“跟我来。”  
  
Jack抓住了他的手。

  
  
2.  
  
Jack拔出枪向走廊移动，检查每个抵达的拐角。这所学校 _感觉_ 空荡荡的，这让他前所未有地警觉。然后枪声响起，回荡在他周围。他选了条走廊开始跑。  
  
枪声中夹杂着尖叫和咆哮，偶尔穿插着一声奇怪的哀鸣。  
  
他沿着走廊迅猛前进，枪随时准备着，虽然他还没看到外星人。如果他们的武器能发出那样的声响，那他们比他想象的更危险。那听起来太像他喜欢的脉冲枪了。如果场景里没有那玩意儿他会感觉好得多——无论发出SOS的是谁大概都会表示赞同。  
  
他低着身子过了两个转弯，离枪声越来越近。然后另一个男人沿着下个拐角跑过来。他俩都猛然停下并盯着彼此，然后Ianto瞟了一眼Jack身后的走廊就扑过来。  
  
Jack撞上了墙，Ianto一枪撂倒了刚绕过远处的拐角发现了他们的那外星人。当Jack盯着他时，脉冲枪声消失了。  
  
“他们至少还剩下一打呢，”Ianto懒洋洋地说，回头看着他。他心不在焉地用练熟的架势转动手腕，把脉冲枪的枪管在手里快速旋转，然后掰回原位，重新填弹。  
  
Jack直起身子厉声说，“这儿见鬼的到底在干吗？”  
  
Ianto咧嘴一笑——那只让Jack乱了阵脚，因为那不是他通常会在Ianto脸上看到的表情——并把他拉过来一吻。  
  
当他们分开，Ianto沿着Jack的下巴滑动着拇指，并告诉他，“等我们有时间了我会好好地解释每件事。大体上，我来自一个平行世界。我猜你返回是因为收到了子空间传输？”  
  
“你在用它做某件事？”Jack苦笑着说。  
  
Ianto再次咧嘴笑了，“对头。那是我们。我稍后也会解释的。至于现在，我们 _真的_ 需要干掉剩下的Daraka。他们在锅炉房有个窝。”  
  
他在Jack能说同意或不同意的任何话之前，向后退了几步，从后裤兜里拽出个PDA。  
  
“这边儿很多，”他高兴地说，并沿着Jack来的方向走去。暂停了一下，他转身说，“我们也不得不要让Tosh知道她现在可以关掉发射器了。别让我忘了。”  
  
当Jack张开嘴没闹清楚该说啥时他大笑了，然后沿着走廊跑开去。  
  
Jack呆站在那儿一秒，然后对自己微笑着，追在他身后跑去。

  
3.  
  
Jack沿着充满毒气的走廊前进时轻缓地呼吸。他使用的小氧气组还有至少另一份半小时的量，但他宁愿有足够的储备以防情况变糟。战斗中途垂死可没啥帮助。  
  
他已经传送了克隆室的影像，他知道Qreqsh政府将关闭这个地方，并审判运作这个秀的人们。特别是他羽翼未丰的星系警队盯着他们的一举一动。  
  
他前进时注意着他的腕带，注意到每边都有房间，空气仍然有毒，每扇门都带着沉重的气闸。那不是他指望会在这个区域看到的东西。克隆体保存在建筑的另一部分，并很好地密封着。他们的氧气没机会传到这么远。  
  
他摇摇头继续前进。他跟着的那个Qreq仍然在他前面，在工厂的核心区监督人类的生产。Jack好奇它是否会认出他来。对他自己而言，他现在知道那区分不同Qreq的微小差异，他靠死记硬背学会了这一个的模式。把那家伙拖进残酷的惩罚将会是他今天的重头戏。  
  
他告诉每个招募到他警队的人绝不要让一件任务变得私人化。但这一个已经变得私人化很长时间了。  
  
他眨了下眼，停下来再次检查腕带，举到面前通过厚厚的烟雾查看。然后他退后三步，找到了他右边的门。显然这后面有氧气。  
  
他打开那门，迈进气闸。他身边的空气一被抽出并替换成了可供呼吸的气体，他就拿下他的氧气组并揣进口袋，皱起眉头。更多克隆体？  
  
他牢牢地握住枪并打开了里面的门。  
  
“ _门_ ！”有人在里面喊叫，Jack一进入混乱的移动突然在他面前凝住。  
  
一群男人女人瞪着他。他瞪回去。  
  
然后他举起枪，当Ianto推挤着到人群前面时，瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“你……”Jack喘着气。“你 _不可能_ ……”  
  
Ianto走向前，眼睛盯着Jack，直到他近得足以把那枪推到一边。他向着Jack的脸颊举起手，指尖刷过他的皮肤，停在那儿，凝视着。  
  
“你是真的，”他说，吞咽了一下。“你真的在这儿。我还以为你永远不会来了。”  
  
突然，他迈向前并吻了Jack，然后把脸孔埋进Jack的颈项。Jack用他空着的手握紧Ianto背后褴褛的衬衫，把他抱得更近。  
  
“我们得赶紧走，”Ianto粗哑地说，再次推开他。“孕妇们在另一个房间，穿过大厅。”  
  
“啥？”Jack勉力问。  
  
“他们把孕妇们隔离，”Ianto告诉他。“直到孩子出生我们都没法再见到她们。我们认为这是为了阻止我们建立持久的关系。那样他们能从我们这儿得到更多孩子。”  
  
“等等， _什么_ ？”Jack要求道，“你在告诉我他们在 _养殖_ 你们？”  
  
“显然天然的孩子味道比试管培植的好。”Ianto干巴巴地说。  
  
其他人中的一个走向前，“你能救我们出去，对吗？”他问。“那是你在这里的原因？”  
  
“我会尽力，”Jack说。“那儿有多少你们的人？”  
  
“很难跟进，”Ianto平静地说。“差不多近百人，我猜。”  
  
Jack畏缩了，靠近Ianto的耳畔悄悄说，“我的船没预计带这么多人。我也许能把每个人都塞进去，但是很难讲能否起飞。”  
  
“我们有什么其他选择吗？”Ianto叹息道。  
  
“好吧，”Jack点着头说，“我可以超控大气控制并把返回我的船的走廊沿途灌满氧气，但在我们能离开前有些事我必须去做。来吧，我给你指路。”  
  
他引领他们出来，匆忙返回他的来路，并为他们清理了走廊，直到他抵达他飞船停靠的那条隧道。在领先的人上了甲板并告诉他们一抵达就安置其他人后，他转身返回工厂。  
  
Ianto跟上来。  
  
“你以为你要去哪儿？”Jack问他，闪过停下来释放那些妇女并帮助他们一起走的人群。  
  
“和你一起。“Ianto说。  
  
Jack摇摇头继续前进。“没门儿。你回飞船去，马上。坐副驾驶位。你会安全地呆在那儿直到我回来。”  
  
“骗子，”Ianto说。“我跟你在一起比在哪儿都安全，尤其是等到456注意到我们跑了时。”  
  
Jack慢下来，转身看他。“他们被称作Qreqa，”他平静地说。“我要追踪那个负责的家伙。不能让他跑了。他是那个设计这一切的。他是那个来到地球的。他是那个……”  
  
当他陷入沉默时Ianto迎上他的目光，然后猜想道：“绑架了我们？他把我们传送出了Thames House，对吗？我们都在那儿。我们都昏了过去，然后我们在这儿醒来。这是他们的星球，是不是？”  
  
Jack点点头，目光从他身上移开。他无法停止想象成群成群的克隆体在舱里成长的景象，就在这建筑的另一边。  
  
“他们扔下了你，”Ianto轻声说。“我猜他们毕竟怕你。”  
  
Jack清清嗓子。“我们真的没时间说这个，”他指出。“要帮我抓住坏家伙吗？”  
  
Ianto微笑了，“除非你努力阻止我。”

  
4.  
  
Jack把脚放到桌子上并把杯子放回茶碟，然后靠回椅子。服务机器人之一默默走来，从桌子上的壶里给他倒了一杯新鲜的。  
  
Jack看了他片刻，欣赏着展示的技巧。但除了他脖子后无法消除的序列号，和非人类的优雅和精密，他几乎像是个真正的人。他猜测使用最新的型号来服务潜在客户是极好的营销技巧，并且提供给他设计看起来像他自己种族的机器人，大概意味着让他更自在，但比起坐在这儿看着服务机器人干活来，他更愿意找出来是什么把他带到这里来的。无论他有多漂亮。  
  
他又喝了口饮品，然后冲着机器人微笑。那机器人回以微笑。  
  
“无意冒犯，”Jack说，并在椅子里坐好，“但是我有点儿想来点儿进展。你不是应该离开这房间或者干点儿啥以便我能同你的主人们谈谈吗？”  
  
机器人微微躬身确认，然后告诉他，“我被编程为不打断谈判，我对这件事的记忆在你离开后将被抹去。确认你在所有讨论过程中感觉舒适是我的职责。”  
  
Jack点了下头，但没说什么。即使明白这东西仅仅是人工智能并被 _编程_ 来让他们在人生里感觉快乐，他还是对为了方便起见擦除他们的记忆感觉很不舒服。这在太多事上提醒了他太多。尤其是当他明白自己的记忆是他爱过的人与地方仅存的所有。  
  
他把玩了几分钟杯子，试图想想别的。  
  
服务机器人在桌子上放了个小半球然后退后。半球亮起来，闪着柔和的珍珠白。  
  
“欢迎。”  
  
Jack坐直并看着那小圆顶。“总算来了。你要告诉我这工作是关于什么的了？”  
  
“我们已经分析了你的记忆，”空洞的声音开始了，Jack把脚从桌子上拿下来，带着突然爆发的愤怒靠向前。  
  
“你干了 _啥_ ？见鬼的你怎么能——”他停顿了几秒钟，然后稍微坐回去点儿，仍然瞪着那圆顶。“Seline。那整件精神怀旧之旅的事儿。你知道你们所有的广告都发誓不会留存人们的记忆。隐私这词儿对你们这些人啥都不算是吗？”  
  
“你的记忆的确是由你提及的当Seline的机器人捕获的。”那声音平静地证实。  
  
“等再看到我拧住个机器人的。”Jack喃喃地说。  
  
“我们的分析证明你适合这任务。”  
  
“什么 _任务_ ？”Jack要求道，逐渐失去了耐心。他感到强烈的想揍人的冲动，和屋子里仅有的一个机器人在一块儿意味这只可能在他伤了自己的手之后告终。如果这事儿发展到冲着机器人，他当然能通过干掉那玩意儿的脑袋的方式表达自己的不快，但实际上那和砸了那壶的效果是一样的。虽然可能机器人更容易修复。  
  
圆顶突然闪烁出蓝光并在空中投影了三个小全息图。这个星球的原生统治种族的三个成员。上层阶级。行动者、协调者和机器人制造者。  
  
“我们想要他们的消失。”  
  
Jack骇笑道，“你们想要我杀了你们的竞争对手？”  
  
他心里对他不可见的客户要求的回应，得到了简单的一句：“对。”  
  
Jack舒展了一下，把双手叠扣在脑后并把双脚又放回桌上。“好，现在我们有点儿进展了。但是我不接这种活儿有阵子了。你们 _分析_ 了我脑袋里的所有事儿，想必了解我近期的想法是不杀那些没干啥罪有应得的事儿的人。”  
  
“我们会给你很好的报酬。”  
  
Jack耸耸肩，“你们没啥我想要的。我自己过得就挺好，多谢。”  
  
他左边的门开了。  
  
Jack在意识到自己看到了什么之前就站了起来。  
  
“他在各个层面都和你的记忆一样真实。”他被告知。“他完全设计好了并将会回应你的所有命令。他被设计成看上去、听起来和动起来——”  
  
“闭嘴，”Jack尖声对他们说，当Ianto——赤裸着并沉静地微笑着——靠近了他。  
  
“再见到你真好，Jack。”  
  
Jack狠狠咬住嘴唇，用力眨眼并摇头。  
  
Ianto看上去并不畏惧。“我理解这对你来说必定很困难，”他温柔地说。“但你不必担忧。我了解你了解的关于我的一切，并且我被灌输了基于来自二十和二十一世纪的其他人的记忆和记录中的完整的背景知识。你不会注意到不同的。我被设计成——”  
  
“停，”Jack厉声说。“停止像那样 _说话_ ！”  
  
Ianto停在离他一步之遥，微微皱眉。“我不理解这个命令。”  
  
“ _就那个！_ ”Jack大叫。“停止当个天杀的 _机器人！_ 忘掉它！你曾是 _人类！_ 当个 _人类_ ！”  
  
Ianto眨了眨眼，然后眉头皱得更深了。“Jack？”他带着一种突然不确信的样子看向周围。“什么……这是哪儿？这儿——Jack，为啥我光着？”  
  
“Ianto？”当Ianto用双手遮挡住自己，意识到房间里另一个机器人而双颊泛红时，Jack安静地说。  
  
“这是怎么回事？”  
  
Jack瞪着他。Ianto再次查看四周，然后又看回他，眼里泛起绝望。  
  
“拜托，Jack，这是怎么回事？最后一件我记得的事儿是……是 _濒死_ 。发生什么了？”  
  
“坐下。”Jack哑着嗓子说。  
  
Ianto没动，恳求地说，“就 _告诉_ 我吧。”  
  
Jack开始微笑，伸手碰触Ianto的胸口，喘息道，“这太疯狂了。”  
  
Ianto开始走向他，张开嘴要说话，然后停住了。  
  
“Ianto？”Jack问着，把手放在Ianto胸口，“Ianto。 _Ianto_ 。”  
  
Ianto没眨眼，没移动，没 _呼吸_ 。  
  
“他被暂停了。”  
  
Jack转身瞪向桌上的半球，然后转向Ianto，半是恐惧Ianto在他没看着的时候就消失了。他握紧拳头。  
  
“让他走。”  
  
“如果我们能回到生意上——”  
  
“我说了让他 _走_ ，”Jack咆哮道。“如果你以为当他像那样困在这儿时你能从我这儿得到 _任何东西_ ，你得再想想了。”  
  
“你喜欢他更 _人类_ 。”那声音说道，稍稍带点嘲弄。  
  
Ianto的眼睛闭上并像木偶断线一样瘫下去。Jack半截抓住他，双膝落地，几乎没注意自己的喘息声，“别。别再来，别。我没法再来一遍。 _拜托_ 。”  
  
“当你接受任务时他会被按你的说明重新编程，”当他紧抓着Ianto，徒劳地试图弄醒他时，那客户告诉他。“只要你的任务目标一被消除，你就可以回到这儿来认领他。”  
  
Jack把Ianto更平稳地拖到他的大腿根儿，一条胳膊环着他的肩，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，拇指在Ianto的双唇上徘徊，他能感觉到Ianto在呼吸——微弱，但在。  
  
“如果你还是不情愿帮我们，他会被销毁。”  
  
Jack扭曲着瞪视桌上的圆顶。  
  
“他被特别设计制造以满足你的需求，”他们告诉他。“我们可能会循环使用某些元件，不过外壳就得销毁了。你能看出来。”  
  
Jack低头看向他抱着的身体，摇了摇头。他努力试图想着元件、编程和人工智能，但是他做不到。这是Ianto。它看着碰着 _闻着_ 都像Ianto，没有任何方法能令他让他走。不能再一次。  
  
他在Ianto额头落下一个吻，然后深呼吸。  
  
“我会救你，”他耳语道。“这次，我会救你。”  
  
直起身子，他越过肩膀看向那个小小的闪烁的圆顶，点了头。  
  
“我会干。”

  
5.  
  
当这事儿发生时，Jack在九十四世纪的Tarlanay 星系的一个酒吧里。那仅仅是在他身后的一声咳嗽，但是听着很熟悉。熟悉过头了。比错误还严重。  
  
他转身，瞪向两个他真的觉得再也不会看见的男人。  
  
“你不是真的，”他安静地说。“我不在乎你觉得你是啥或者你怎么弄的这个小花招，但是——”  
  
“Jack，”Ianto说，很平静，并伸出手仅用指尖触碰Jack的胸膛。  
  
Jack停住。他试图移动，或说话，或呼吸，但他唯一做到的是一下战栗，和一个像他复活时那样的大喘气。  
  
“我们一直在找你，”Ianto告诉他，带点害怕的紧张盯住他。他的口音变了一点点，如同Jack能指出的，但仍然有足够轻快的调子挑起他的记忆。正好足够让他听到 _我不会离开你_ 和 _一千年以后……_  
  
他从Ianto的指尖抽离，撞上吧台，把他的饮品碰翻了。酒吧侍者——以及他旁边那家伙——诅咒着让他当心点儿，但是他几乎没在听。  
  
“你并不……相信我，对吗？”Ianto问，但Jack能听出来他想要说的是 _相信_ 我。  
  
“我看着你死去，”Jack低声说。“我抱着你。你 _死了_ 。现在你在这儿，看上去老了几岁，在某个你从来没听说过的星系，离你的时代有七千年，带着…… _他_ 。你指望我怎么想？我正在经历最 _糟糕_ 的操蛋幻觉——”  
  
“真迷人，”John说着，转向Ianto，一只手放到他胳膊上。“瞧？他不想知道。现在我们可以结了吧？”  
  
“不。”Ianto简单地说。  
  
Jack无法把目光从那只手上挪开。John的手指，压着Ianto的衬衫，在他胳膊上的肌肉上卷曲着。John一向是抓着人而不在意所有权或个人空间的，但是这是不同并错误的，而Ianto就 _让_ 他碰他，就像这事儿常发生。就像他不介意。就像他盼着这个。  
  
“John救了我，”Ianto告诉他。“他把我救回来了。我还是不知道他怎么救的我，他不告诉我。我知道的只是他把我挖出来并带我离开地球，我没法回去因为那儿的每个人都认为我死了。所以我们就一直找你。”  
  
“这不是你，”Jack嘎声说。“你不是……你。你不可能是。”  
  
Ianto有一秒闭上了眼睛，然后叹息道，“Jack，闭嘴。”然后吻了他。  
  
Jack发现自己被紧紧地顶在吧台上，Ianto的双唇覆着他，Ianto的身躯靠着他，他的每一寸都贴着，碰着，然后是欢愉然后是温暖然后是Ianto在他颈后的双手然后是Ianto在他嘴里的舌，然后他不再记得他以为他在何时何地，但他是 _家_ 。  
  
~完~


End file.
